


A Christmas Star

by Rose711



Series: the light of winter [1]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Friendship, Happy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:34:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27976677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose711/pseuds/Rose711
Summary: The one where Michael helps Alex decide on some Christmas decorations.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Series: the light of winter [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049063
Comments: 6
Kudos: 55
Collections: Roswell New Mexico ▶ Michael Guerin / Alex Manes





	A Christmas Star

Michael huffed as he tried to make his way around the general store. He understood it was a Saturday and close to the holidays so everyone was out shopping but that didn’t lower his annoyance at all the people who were in his way. 

He rounded a corner, only having to mumble apologies to two people in the process, and sighed in relief when the next aisle was empty. Or it was empty until Michael saw Alex turn the corner as well. 

Alex seemed completely focused, slowly scanning the floor to ceiling rows of Christmas ornaments, lights, garland and other accessories. Michael smiled and stared, just taking him in. They had been hanging out a lot, building a relationship they said, but still, everytime Michael saw Alex he was overcome with various emotions and desires. Michael watched Alex bring his hand to his forehead and rub it, visibly taking a deep breath. 

“Hey,” Michael yelled a little too loudly, cringing at himself as he moved toward Alex. Alex turned and a grin immediately spread across his lips making Michael’s heart melt. He knew this man was going to be the death of him. And he was okay with that. 

Alex turned his eyes back to the decorations and Michael followed them. He was looking at Christmas tree toppers. There were a variety of options - five-pointed stars, starbursts, angels, dolls, even a ceramic paw print. If Michael had to guess, the range of choices was the reason for Alex’s exasperated sighs. 

“I’m trying to pick out a tree topper,” Alex stated pointedly, rocking back on his heels. 

“Which one are you thinking of?” Michael asked. He inched closer to Alex and noticed that Alex’s body subtly moved toward his. 

“What would you get?” Alex sounded annoyed at his indecision and Michael held back a laugh. Alex was adorable.

“A star. But stars always brought me comfort,” Michael shrugged.

“A star it is,” Alex eclamined, grabbing the closest five-pointed gold star. 

“So why do you need a tree topper?” Michael asked. He just wanted to make conversation, keep Alex there longer. He wondered how obvious he was being. 

“Greg said I needed a Christmas tree this year, we even went to cut it down,” Alex answered. He still sounded annoyed but Michael noticed his eyes sparkle a bit and a lightness enter his voice. 

“I guess I need a Christmas tree stand, too,” Alex whined as they meandered down the aisle looking at everything on display.

“You don’t even have a stand? Did Greg just cut down the tree and let you fend for yourself?!”

“I’ll have you know that I’m actually the one who cut down the tree!” Alex laughed. Michael knew he would never tire of that sound. “But pretty much. He said he had to do something and left quickly, said I should just grab everything I needed.” 

“Siblings, I’ll tell ya. Isobel said the same to me, that’s why I’m here, picking up some tape and lights for her,” Michael said as he leaned down to grab a random box of white lights. “Did you not have a tree when you were younger?”

“We did but it was artificial and we just took it out of a box. It was simple.” Michael watched Alex smile briefly at the memory before picking up a tree stand. “Do you have a tree?” 

“Just the little one… you know,” Michael said quietly, locking eyes with Alex. Alex nodded and as he turned Michael couldn’t help but notice the smile reappear. 

They moved together to the checkout line, Michael grabbing a roll of scotch tape and duct tape in the process. 

“Hold this.” Michael whimpered as Alex shoved the tree stand into his stomach before reaching for something on the counter. “This can be my first ornament on my own tree!” 

Michael looked at the ornament Alex was excitedly holding up. His heart soared before he nearly doubled over in laughter. It was a little green alien ornament with a santa hat on and christmas lights as a necklace. 

“It’s perfect,” Michael said between laughs. He then moved closer to Alex and whispered in his ear, “now you’ll always have an alien with you even when I can’t be there.” 

Alex handed his items to the cashier before spinning around to face Michael. Michael shivered as Alex ran his hand down his arm before grabbing the tree stand from him. 

“You want to help me set everything up?” Alex asked with a wink before turning back to pay. Michael never could say no to Alex and he wasn’t about to start now.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and Happy Holidays!
> 
> Tumblr: [ theviewofmylife ](https://theviewofmylife.tumblr.com/)


End file.
